Submission
by Love-Sesshomaru
Summary: Sesshoumaru is in pursuit of Naraku, but is badly wounded. Naraku has retreated to his castle, not in the mood to fight. Instead, Naraku has other things in store for Sesshoumaru! SesshoumaruXNaraku, deal with it!


**Submission**

Sesshoumaru stood outside Naraku's castle, staring beyond the barrier that kept him from going inside. He followed Naraku's scent this far & was damning himself for not being able to pursue him any farther.

"No, it can't end here. The chase can't end here! There has to be a way around this damned barrier of his!," the youkai lord thought to himself. "Naraku! You coward! Show yourself!," Sesshoumaru commanded.

"Hahaha, Lord Sesshoumaru, so you've chased me all the way here with that wound?," Naraku teased, "It's too bad you can't come any further, isn't it?," he asked, taunting Sesshoumaru.

"You will not escape me," Sesshoumaru threatened. "Although, if I do not kill him quickly, this wound will reopen & I could easily lose to him," he thought, admitting the harsh truth only to himself.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you that persistent in your attempt to take my life? Hmph, you are a stubborn one, Sesshoumaru," Naraku continued teasing Sesshoumaru.

"I am stubborn, but I am not a coward who hides behind a barrier when I am in danger, Naraku."

"Trying to turn the tables Sesshoumaru? Fine, I grant you entrance to my castle," Naraku replied, raising his barrier. Making a hole just large enough for Sesshoumaru to walk through. Sesshoumaru was not at all surprised when the barrier closed behind him.

"The pain is getting worse," Sesshoumaru thought, holding his palm to the wound inflicted to his chest & throat by none other than Naraku himself. "Where are you? Naraku, show yourself," Sesshoumaru commanded in his usual voice without any hint of emotion.

"Follow my voice Sesshoumaru."

"I'm growing rather tired of your games, Naraku," he hinted at his own irritation while using his acute sense of hearing to determine that Naraku was concealed in the main building at the heart of the castle. "He's playing with me. He's testing my determination. He's clever, this Naraku," Sesshoumaru thought as he made his way to the courtyard & stopping before the steps to the main building.

"I am flattered, that you would come all this way in pursuit of me, my dear Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku calmly stated as he stood, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"It was merely to kill you, nothing more."

"Are you sure Sesshoumaru?"

"Positive," Sesshoumaru said as he drew Tokijin.

"You are very eager to kill me," Naraku said, stating the obvious, as he slowly retreats into the main building.

Sesshoumaru ran up the steps & stopped just before the curtain that concealed Naraku & whatever else could be waiting for him in the building. Using his above average sense of smell to determine whether he were to be ambushed, he concluded that he had only one opponent.

"Are you scared Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru used Tokijin to push the curtain aside & enter the room. "Not at all," he assured Naraku.

Naraku sat in the window seal, staring at the full moon that stood out against the dark blue sky. "I will admit, your persistence is to be admired Sesshoumaru," he says as he turns his head to look at Sesshoumaru, "But must you insist on fighting on such a beautiful night?," Naraku hinted.

Sesshoumaru charged through the dark room, towards Naraku, with an intent to slay him. He raised his demonic blade above his head as he ran & thrust it at Naraku. But to his surprise, Naraku caught the blade with his left hand & blood streams down his arm, staining the sleeve of his kimono a dark red. "You are so stubborn, Sesshoumaru," he said as he stood & threw Sesshoumaru against a wall. The impact reopened Sesshoumaru's wounds.

"Damn it…," Sesshoumaru mumbled as he pressed his hand against his wound, hoping the pressure would stop the bleeding.

"That won't help Sesshoumaru, when I inflicted that wound, I injected you with some of my miasma. Not even you, with your poison-nullifying abilities, can survive for long without proper treatment," Naraku informed Sesshoumaru, earning a surprised inhale from him, but not quite a gasp.

"I do not fear death," Sesshoumaru stated calmly. "However…," he began, while reaching for Tenseiga at his waist, releasing his wound & the bleeding continues, "I refuse to die here!" he finishes as he draws Tenseiga & strikes at Naraku who was directly in front of him, but disappears & reappears to Sesshoumaru's right. He then grabs Sesshoumaru's wrist & twists it until it breaks, forcing Sesshoumaru to release the Heavenly Fang. Sesshoumaru bit his fangs into his bottom lip, a reaction Sesshoumaru always gives when he is in pain.

"Is there a point in using a blade that cannot kill? Why would you use the Heavenly Fang to try to kill me? That was quite idiotic of you, Sesshoumaru," Naraku said, taunting the elegant daiyoukai, as he steps from Sesshoumaru's right & ends up in front of him. Without letting go of Sesshoumaru's wrist, he leans down to pick up Tokijin.

"Don't touch my sword, Naraku," the beautiful youkai lord commanded.

"Arrogant too, Sesshoumaru?," he asks as he picks up Tokijin & thrusts it into the wall, leaving a cut on Sesshoumaru's flawless face. He then holds Sesshoumaru's wrist against the wall, pinning him, leaving him practically helpless, since Sesshoumaru's left arm was severed by his hanyou half-brother.

"Release me," Sesshoumaru said in his sexy stoic voice, nothing out of the usual for him.

"What's the matter Sesshoumaru? Does it bother you? The fact that you, a daiyoukai, has been rendered virtually helpless by a hanyou like me?," he whispers seductively in Sesshoumaru's ear & licks the blood from Sesshoumaru's cheek.

"Release me!," he said again with much more force, due to Naraku making him extremely uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?," he continued whispering in Sesshoumaru's ear. Then traces the point of Sesshoumaru's elf-like ear with his tongue & blows his warm breathe on it to send shudders through Sesshoumaru's entire body. "You know you want it, Sesshoumaru. For once in your life, you want someone else to be in control, don't you?," he said, staring the daiyoukai directly in the eyes. While waiting for Sesshoumaru's delayed reply, Naraku began to lose himself in Sesshoumaru's beautiful, dog-like golden eyes.

"What do you want from me Naraku?," he murmured, unsure of what Naraku wanted him to do.

"Everything, my dear Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku whispered

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I want you to submit."

"I refuse," Sesshoumaru stated, as he began to try to free his arm.

Naraku squeezes Sesshoumaru's broken wrist, causing him to stop struggling. Naraku then pulls a small vile, with purple liquid inside, out of his kimono. "Drink this."

"What is it?"

"The antidote for the miasma, if you don't take it, you will surely die, Sesshoumaru," Naraku said, trying to gain Sesshoumaru's trust.

"I don't want it."

"You will drink it whether you wish to or not, Sesshoumaru," Naraku told him. He then opened the vile by pulling out the cork with his teeth & spitting it out. Then, he raised the vile to Sesshoumaru's lips, but Sesshoumaru turned his head to the left, rejecting it. "If that's how you want it, Sesshoumaru, then that's fine," he says. Naraku then empties the vile in his mouth & throws the vile aside. Sesshoumaru is watching out of the corner of his right eye, wondering what Naraku is planning to do. Naraku then uses his right hand, which was holding the vile, to grab Sesshoumaru's face by his jaw & force Sesshoumaru to look him directly in the eye.

"Naraku, what are you-?," he began to say, but before he could finish, Naraku claimed Sesshoumaru's mouth with his own. Sesshoumaru's eyes are usually narrowed, but grow wide in shock. He can't even pull away due to Naraku's hand holding him in place. Then, Sesshoumaru feels Naraku's tongue try to gain entrance into his mouth. Sesshoumaru's denies Naraku's request until he twists Sesshoumaru's broken wrist & he then gives in to Naraku's intention. Sesshoumaru parts his lips & accepts Naraku's probing tongue. As Naraku's tongue explores the daiyoukai's mouth, tasting him, he is simultaneously giving him the antidote. Naraku twists his tongue around Sesshoumaru's for a few more moments, then his tongue retreats back into his own mouth & he breaks the kiss.

"That was the alternative way to give you the antidote," Naraku explained. He then moved his hand from Sesshoumaru's jaw to his cheek, stroking the small wound he inflicted with Tokijin.

"If I had known you were going to do that, I would've gladly drank it the first time."

" Oh, Sesshoumaru, don't be so vain. Are you ready to submit to me yet?"

"No."

"You're always so negative, Sesshoumaru," Naraku said, stating one of Sesshoumaru's few flaws. He then kisses Sesshoumaru's lips, only to have Sesshoumaru pull away. Naraku forgives Sesshoumaru for denying him & begins to pull Sesshoumaru's fluffy, white fur pelt from his right shoulder & tosses it to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?," he said seductively as he nibbled on Sesshoumaru's earlobe.

"Get off of me!," Sesshoumaru yelled as he used his left shoulder to push Naraku's face away from him.

"Sesshoumaru, how long can you really deny me for? You & I both know that you've been dying for someone to take control of you like this," Naraku said. His words struck Sesshoumaru like a rock to the temple, because he was right, it was what Sesshoumaru wanted. Sesshoumaru looked down at the floor, signaling his submission to the hanyou. "Does that mean you've finally given in?," Naraku asked the youkai.

"Yes," he said quietly, still looking down, afraid to look the hanyou in the eyes.

"What's the matter?," Naraku asked as he gently grabs Sesshoumaru's chin & tilts his face upward. "Why won't you look at me?"

"Because…I'm ashamed."

"Of what?"

"Submitting to a hanyou."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you," He said as he guided the daiyoukai to the floor. He then sat Sesshoumaru against the wall, realizing just how beautiful he really is. He removes the armor Sesshoumaru is known for wearing & throws it aside. He then spreads Sesshoumaru's legs & settles between them. "You are so beautiful, Sesshoumaru," Naraku said as he gently releases the daiyoukai's wrist & touches his cheek. "Your wrist doesn't hurt that badly does it?"

"It will be healed in two or three days," Sesshoumaru said quietly. Naraku then tucks Sesshoumaru's hair behind his ears, so that it does not interfere with his intentions. The hanyou slips the fingers on both of his hands underneath the collar of Sesshoumaru's kimono & pushes it down his shoulders in one motion, exposing Sesshoumaru's chest. Naraku then leaned in to kiss the daiyoukai's collar bone, earning a small moan from him. He trailed his tongue up to the back of Sesshoumaru's jaw. Sesshoumaru then pushes the hanyou away from him.

"What's wrong?," Naraku asked. The daiyoukai then laid down on his back, pulling the hanyou down on top of him. "Eager? My beautiful Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru cups Naraku's cheek, admiring his beauty. "Naraku, what exactly are you planning on doing to me?," he asked. Naraku did not reply immediately, instead, he licked his upper lip & smiled down at the youkai. "What are you smiling about?"

"You'll see," Naraku said, implying what he was going to do to the helpless Sesshoumaru. Naraku leaned his face towards Sesshoumaru's, but stops approximately two inches away, as if asking his permission. But to his surprise, the daiyoukai leaned up, claiming Naraku's mouth & latching his fangs into the hanyou's bottom lip several times during the kiss. Naraku broke the kiss & stared the daiyoukai in the face. "Wil you let me love you?," the hanyou asked.

"I thought you hated me?"

"I thought the same thing about you," The hanyou said as he sat up.

"I don't," Sesshoumaru informed the hanyou, pulling the bottom of his kimon out of his hakama & slowly parting the hanyou's clothing with a trembling hand.

"You're shaking, Sesshoumaru."

"I am not," he said, resting his hand on Naraku's chest.

"Does that mean you're nervous?," Naraku asked as he grasped the daiyoukai's hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Maybe a little bit," he said as he sat up.

"You have nothing to worry about, I promise. If you're planning on letting me love you, it'll only hurt for a minute," he implied, "So, are you planning on letting me love you?"

"If you promise not to hurt me that badly."

"I promise you, Sesshoumaru."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course, why would I lie to you?"

"That makes me think that you're going to kill me, or at least try to, since you could never succeed in killing me."

"I suppose you're right,"the hanyou said as he arched his back & slid his his kimono off both shoulders, letting Sesshoumaru look without any distraction, & letting go of the demon lord's hand. Sesshoumaru lowered his hand to Naraku's hip, stroking the exposed skin with the back of his index finger. "Are you that entertained by my hip?," the hanyou asked. Sesshoumaru nodded & smiled up at Naraku which was a rare occurrence. The daiyoukai got a bit bolder & slipped his hand into Naraku's hakama through the open part on his hip. Naraku allows Sesshoumaru to touch, until he feels Sesshoumaru gently grasp his length. The hanyou groans deeply in his throat & throws his head back, his long black hair tossing. The daiyoukai enjoys seeing the hanyou's reaction, until the hanyou pulls Sesshoumaru's hand from him, & looks at him with a look in his eye that stunned the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru couldn't determine what message Naraku was trying to send. He couldn't decide whether it was just a mischievous look or an angry look & this had him worried.

"Did I do something wrong? Maybe I should have kept my hand to myself & let him stay in control?," the youkai nervously thought to himself.

"What's wrong? You look worried?," Naraku asked, after noticing the worry in Sesshoumaru's eyes, trying to assure him that he was not angry. The hanyou noticed a weight come off Sesshoumaru's shoulders as he sighed in relief, realizing that it was mischief & not anger that Naraku was showing.

"Not at all," Sesshoumaru lied. Naraku saw right through his lie, but did not say anything. This pace was driving the youkai crazy & he wanted to move much faster, & he let Naraku know what he wanted by turning the tables on him. He gently pushed the hanyou on his back & straddled him.

"I see you've given up on the submissive state?"

"Not completely, I'll let you do want. Be patient, I just want to do something first."

"& what might that be?" Sesshoumaru came down on top of Naraku, resting his body on top of the hanyou's. He began to lick Naraku's collar bone & gently grazed the skin with his bangs from time to time. Naraku sweeps his hands across the daiyoukai's back, admiring the smooth skin. The youkai trails his tongue up to the hanyou's throat & lightly nips at the skin with his deadly fangs. "You're not going to draw blood are you?"

"Possibly, I haven't decided yet. Why? Do you want me to?"

"No. You can bite me, just not that hard."

"As you wish, Master Naraku," Sesshoumaru said as he bit his fangs into the hanyou's throat, licking the skin simultaneously. Naraku moaned lightly & sighed deeply, until Sesshoumaru released him. Naraku decided that they were moving too slow for his liking, agreeing with the daiyoukai. So he took it upon himself to make Sesshoumaru sit up by pulling his hair, to guide him up. Sesshoumaru didn't quite appreciate the hanyou's methods, but dismissed it. The hanyou took the iniciative to untie the knot in Sesshoumaru's sash at his waist. Sesshoumaru smiled down at him.

"Get off," Naraku quietly commanded. The youkai did as told & lifted himself off of the hanyou & kneeled before him, his sash sliding off into Naraku's palm. Naraku sat up & shifted onto his knees, staring the daiyoukai directly in the face. He wrapped the sash around his hands several times. Sesshoumaru looked at him with a confused look in his eye. The hanyou lifted the sash above his head & gently lowered it behind the daiyoukai's neck. Naraku pulled him in & pressed his forehead against his own. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Sesshoumaru replied.

"You know that your body wasn't made for what I'm going to do to you, right Sesshouaru?," Naraku asked. Sesshoumaru was tired of Naraku's stalling & demonstrated by throwing his arm around the hanyou's neck & kissing him. Naraku leaned back onto his heels & pulled the sash tight. The kiss lasted so long that Sesshoumaru thought he was going to faint. But Naraku kept the kiss going & sesshoumaru did not want to disappoint him. When Naraku finally broke the kiss, Sesshoumaru was gasping for air. His Determination impressed the hanyou & even made him smile. "Sesshoumaru, I'm going to need you to stand up for a bit."

"As you wish," Sesshoumaru said as he tried to rise, but had to wait for Naraku to move the sash from him. Naraku let goof the sash with one hand & pulled it away from Sesshoumaru's neck, allowing him to stand. After he stood, the hanyou directed him to stand against the wall, & Sesshoumaru did as the hanyou requested. Naraku then shifted up onto his knees & licked the daiyoukai's stomach, just above his navel. Sesshoumaru sighed deeply & ran his fingers through Naraku's hair as his eyes flutter closed. Naraku slowly worked his way down to just above the top of Sesshoumaru's hakama. He bit the waistband & pulled the hakama down to Sesshoumaru's ankles & Sesshoumaru stepped out of them. Naraku licked Sesshoumaru's ankle & drug his tongue up to his navel. When Naraku's tongue retreated into his own mouth & he leaned back onto his heels, Sesshoumaru looked down at him with disappointment in his eyes.

"What do you want me to do, Sesshoumaru? Tell me what you want."

"But, I-," he began before Naraku blew his warm breathe onto Sesshoumaru's shaft. Sesshoumaru growled loudly in his throat, but did not sound at all dangerous.

"It seems like you rather enjoyed that, Sesshoumaru."

"I want you to do more.."

"Yes, my beautiful Lord Sesshoumaru," he says as he gently grasps the daiyoukai's length & licks the head of it. Sesshoumaru clamped his eyes shut tightly & threw his head back. Naraku loved Sesshoumaru's reaction & took more of him into his mouth. Sesshoumaru gasped as he fought his, which wanted to push further into Naraku's eager mouth. The hanyou began to curl his tongue around the hard flesh. This made Sesshoumaru crazy, he took handfuls of the hanyou's hair in his hands & grit his teeth, breathing heavily. He then lost the battle against his body & pushed his length further into Naraku's mouth. Naraku began to bob his head, moving up & down Sesshoumaru's shaft, pleasing him to the point where he begins to sweat. Without stopping, Naraku looks up & Sesshoumaru, who has his back arched & his head thrown backward. The hanyou continues to unmercifully bring him higher & uses his left hand to roll Sesshoumaru's heavy testicles in his palm.

"N…Naraku…," he began," I want you inside me now…," he said in a breathy voice. Naraku pulls his face away from the daiyoukai & rubs his cheek against Sesshoumaru's stomach.

"If you're ready, then I will not deny you," the hanyou said. He then shifted onto the ground, sitting with his legs crossed. The daiyoukai straddled the hanyou. Before Sesshoumaru rested his weight on the hanyou, Naraku pulled his hakama down to the middle of his thighs. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Naraku's neck, supporting himself on his knees. The hanyou gently cupped the youkai's cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. "Lower yourself down when you're ready."

"You said it will only hurt at first, right?," Sesshoumaru asked nervously.

"Right. So don't be so nervous," he said as he tucked Sesshoumaru's hair behind his ear. "You've got nothing to worry about, I've got you," Naraku assured him. The youkai lord exhaled deeply. He then began to lower himself down onto Naraku's erection, which elicits a loud gasp from him. As Naraku pushed himself inside the daiyoukai's entrance, Sesshoumaru bit his fangs into his bottom lip, causing himself to bleed. As the daiyoukai bled, he wrapped his arm tighter around the hanyou's neck. Sesshoumaru bit his fangs further into his lip as he felt Naraku stretch him. "That's far enough, for now," Naraku whispered into Sesshoumaru's ear.

""Naraku…how long is the pain supposed to last?"

"It's going to be there the whole time, but it will feel good at the same time. So, just don't focus on the pain, Sesshoumaru," Naraku told him, signifying his lie.

"My body feels like it's going to rip open," the daiyoukai said in a voice that signified he was in pain. The hanyou wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's back, comforting him. After several moments of holding each other patiently, Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "I think I'm ready for you to start moving now."

"Alright, my beautiful submissive demon lord," Naraku said as he leaned forward, lowering Sesshoumaru onto his back & staying between his legs, holding them far apart. Sesshoumaru writhed beneath him, arching his back, ripping the tatami mats with his claws, & moaning loudly as he pulled out & pushed slowly back in. Naraku continued this at a slow pace for his new-found lover's sake, but began to get irritated & gave himself permission to move faster.

"Naraku…," Sesshoumaru panted, "…push in deeper." Naraku did as Sesshoumaru asked, pushing his erection both further & harder inside the daiyoukai's body. Naraku decided to please Sesshoumaru in another way as well. He grasped Sesshoumaru's erection & moved his hand up & down it at a fast pace, causing Sesshoumaru to groan louder & pant harder. "N…Naraku…I'm going to…"

"Go ahead, Sesshoumaru, release."

"I'm cumming!," Sesshoumaru yelled as he came hard, all over the hanyou's stomach. Naraku smiled as he continued to move his hand up & down the helpless youkai's erection & pounding into him as hard as he could. Naraku continued this as he leaned his body to lean over his lover's, supporting himself on his elbow. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Naraku's back & gripped his shoulder tightly, digging his claws into the hanyou's skin. Naraku continued pushing in & out of Sesshoumaru withal his weight, desperately trying to find that same release Sesshoumaru was feeling. He continued this, & finally started to feel the tension coil low in his belly.

"My turn…Sesshoumaru," Naraku panted.

"It's alright to… to… to cum inside me…," Sesshoumaru struggled to say. Naraku groaned as he came inside of Sesshoumaru's body, which brought the daiyoukai even higher in ecstasy. "Naraku!," Sesshoumaru yelled as he came again & dug his claws deeper into Naraku's flesh. He hardly even felt the hanyou's blood dripping onto him, as Naraku continued pounding into him. "Naraku… I can't… I can't take anymore of this," he told the hanyou, requesting for him to stop.

"Just a little bit longer…," he said, panting. He squeezed the youkai's erection harder as he continued to move his hand up & down it. Tears of pleasure began to form in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Naraku had finally begun to get tired & began to slow down, giving Sesshoumaru a few more lazy thrusts.

"Oh, Naraku….," Sesshoumaru said as Naraku finally stopped moving, trying to catch his breathe.

"How was that?," Naraku asked, still panting. Sesshoumaru, however, was too tired to answer. Naraku's hair was cascading off his shoulders & down onto Sesshoumaru. He looked so beautiful from the youkai's perspective. Sesshoumaru's eyes flutter closed & Naraku kisses away his tears. Naraku is so exhausted that he can't even hold himself up anymore. He gently lies his body on top of the youkai's. Sesshoumaru opens his eyes & kisses the hanyou's pulse. Naraku slips his arms underneath Sesshoumaru's back, to hold him close, holding Sesshoumaru to his heart.

"This is the closest I've ever felt to anyone," Sesshoumaru whispered.

"So you've enjoyed your stay at my castle?"

"Of course," he answered.

"You may stay here as long as you wish," the hanyou offered.

"Can I stay here…forever?," the daiyoukai nervously asked.

"How could I say no?," Naraku assured him.

Sesshoumaru buried his face in Naraku's shoulder. "I love you," he whispered as he closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer.

"I love you too, my beautiful Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku said as they both drifted of to sleep.

The End


End file.
